


Giantess in the office

by vampireking1232



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Vore, BBW, Blood and Gore, Buttcrush, Cock Vore, Crushing, F/F, Farting, Giantess - Freeform, Sadism, Scat, Snuff, Toilet, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireking1232/pseuds/vampireking1232
Summary: Radders has Shrunken all the women in the office and intends on indulging in some very dark fun with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something VERY different than usual, please be sure to read all the tags and warnings before reading this story. Otherwise please enjoy!

She didn't believe it, a book of spells that's actually magic, she thought it was nonsense. Radders bought it anyway out of curiosity and it was cheap so that was a plus. When she arrived home she began flicking through the pages absentmindedly until she finds one that really stands out "A shrinking spell, huh? Shrinks anyone who's picture you include in the spell." she reads aloud "This is too ridicules to be real, but if it does that would be pretty funny" Radders gathers the materials just a candle and pictures of anyone she wants involved, she grabs pictures of every girl who's currently in the office. She does the chant with the pictures around the candle. "Well, it's done. I guess I should go and see what happened" she gets into her car and drives to the office, upon walking inside she doesn't see anyone immediately. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she calls out before looking down at the floor in the big orange room just inside the office and sees a small something on the floor "eww is that a bug?!" she tries to stomp on it but it moves around quite fast and she hears a small cry from it "Wait, Becky? Is that you?" she leans down to get a closer look and it is in fact Becky, seeming pretty relieved to not be crushed under Radders foot.

"Radders I got shrunk! What happened?!" her tiny voice calls out. "Wow it actually worked." Radders says picking up the tiny form before her. "What do you mean? Did you do this to us?!" ''Us? You mean everyone shrunk?" Radders asks a malicious grin spreading across her face. "Yes!! Everyone here is tiny!" "Well this is exactly what I wanted, I've got plans for all of you my tiny little slaves" Becky can't believe what she's hearing, Radders is her friend why would she do this to them. "Well I've got a lot of work to do Becky and can't be carrying you around so you're going to serve your goddess as a little snack" Radders says lifting Becky up and tilting her head back. Becky begins panicking as she sees Radders mouth open and peering into her throat "Radders what the fuck are you doing?!?! Don't eat me!!!" Becky's cries fall on deaf ears as Radders lets her go and drops her into her mouth. Becky find herself in hot, wet prison desperately trying to hold onto her tongue. Radders simply flicks her tongue back and Becky slips down her throat and into her stomach. "Mmmmm you tasted really good Becky, too bad I won't be able to do it again. I've got a lot more tiny slaves to use and abuse." and with that she makes her way into the kitchen with intent on torturing many more of her tiny "friends".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radders is really enjoying torturing her so called friends and things are really starting to heat up.

Having devoured Becky, Radders makes her way into the kitchen area of the office. Her heavy footsteps pounding hard into the floor. Mousie, who had been sitting at the table with Leo, is now unable to move from her chair since it's so high up. The same being said for Leo on the opposite side of the table, both girls scared and unsure of what's happened. Both girls watch as Radders' massive form makes it's way into the room and both try to get her attention hoping she will help them, completely unaware of her true intentions. As Radders enters she begins looking around for her shrunken co-workers she sees the tiny form of Leo jumping up and down and waving her arms at her. Radders walks over pretending she can't see her "Where is everyone? I thought the office would be full today." she says sarcastically.

Radders turns around presenting her ass to Leo, who can only look on in horror as her entire world is eclipsed by Radders' huge ass. Mousie from the other chair can only watch as Radders drops her ass onto Leo's small form seemingly crushing her to a pulp. Mousie starts to cry realizing her friend is dead but, her crying is loud enough to alert Radders to her presence and she leans over the table and peers down at the tiny Mousie "Mousie what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asks pretending to care. "You just killed Leo with your fat ass!!" she shouts, her tiny voice barely registering in Radders' ears "Did I? Oops, my bad." she responds unenthusiasticly "Do you even care?! You're a monster!!" Mousie shouts in anger, tears still filling her eyes. "Oh you have no idea sweetie, I've already put Becky in her new home." She says patting her stomach "Now what should I do with you?" she reaches down and picks up Mousie with two fingers.

As Mousie is raised up she sees on the seat of Radders' chair, Leo, many of her bones broken but still miraculously alive moving very painfully to get out of the way of Radders' gargantuan ass. "Leo!! You're alive!!" Mousie shouts happily but, that happiness wouldn't last long, as Radders realizes Leo survived the initial crushing she decides to finish the job. "Well, we can't have that now can we?" Radders says dropping her ass down hard onto Leo's already broken form. Mousie scream out in terror and shock "Why are you doing this to us!!!" she cries out. "Because it's fun." Radders says plainly, grinding her ass into the chair making sure Leo is completely crushed this time.

Radders stands up and lowers Mousie towards the red stain that used to be Leo now spread across the chair "That's all that's left of the little slut, now she's just a smear on my beautiful ass." Radders says laughing. "You're ass is disgusting!! You killed my best friend with your disgusting fat ass!!" Mousie yells in sadness and anger "Well now, that's no way to talk to your goddess, I'll have to teach you a lesson won't I" Radders undoes her pants and pulls them down, revealing a rather large cock between her legs but, before Mousie can really look at it she's moved behind Radders as she uses her free hand to spread her cheeks open. "This will be your new home forever my little Mousie, bye bye!" Those are the last words Mousie hears as she is shoved deep into Radders fat ass. 

Radders pulls her pants back up and buttons them and pats her ass "You get comfy in there okay?" As she says this she lets out a disgustingly loud fart that washes over Mousie, who is gagging for air. "Oh, excuse me. I guess eating Becky gave me some really bad gas. I think i have to go to the toilet actually. Shame, I just put you in there and now you're gonna come right back out again oh well." Radders makes her way to the ladies room to relieve herself of several tiny slaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radders is going to teach Mousie not to talk back to her Goddess but, someone else is gonna get punished for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

After shoving Mousie deep into her asshole, Radders makes her way to the ladies room. As she slowly makes her way Mousie tries to fight her way out of Radders fat ass, desperate to escape from the disgusting smelling prison she's trapped in. Radders continues to unleash louder and wetter farts, Mousie getting covered in a sticky brown substance she'd rather not think about. "Fuck I really have to shit, it's gonna be a real mess to so I hope you're ready." Radders calls out to Mousie who just begins to sob realizing there is no way out, except into the office toilet. Radders enters the ladies room and makes her way into the stall, looking into the pristine white bowl she sees a tiny form swimming around.

Nina had been working hard on drawing thumbnails, she had a few too many Cokes and went to the toilet. As she sat down, before she could even begin, she felt a wave of energy wash over her and she shrunk, landing into the toilet. Hearing the door open she hoped they would help her from her predicament. "Radders! Help me please!" she calls out. "Nina? Is that you in there?" she giggles to herself looking at her friend floating in the toilet. "What are you doing in there? I have to shit really bad." Nina can hear Radders' stomach rumble as she lets out another massive wet fart. "Sorry hon, I can't hold it I was only going to punish Mousie but, you're also gonna get caught in this." Radders unbuttons her pants and pulls them down along with her panties.

"Radders get me out of here first!! Don't shit on me!!!" Nina cries out but Radders pays no heed as Nina looks up and all the light is blocked out by Radders massive ass coming down down onto the bowl. "Oh fuck, my stomach is killing me." a loud wet fart echos through the bowl of the toilet sending small bits of shit as well as Mousie into the toilet. "Mousie is that you?! Are you okay?! What's going on?!" Nina bombards her with questions right away. "Radders shrunk all of us and she's killing and torturing us, she ate Becky and crushed Leo under her fat ass!!" A loud rumbling comes from above before a torrent of shit pours from Radders asshole. "Fuck yes! This feel so good, I'm gonna drown you two bitches in shit!!" Radders yells as her asshole puckers before releasing yet another blast of watery shit.

"Radders!!! What the fuck is wrong with you!!!!" Mousie shouts which turns out to be a mistake as she gets a mouthful of Radders' shit which causes her to vomit into the murky swamp of the toilet. "Mousie, what are we gonna do?!" Nina calls out to her "I don't know there's no way to climb out of here!" The sound of paper ripping is heard by the two girls and the see Radders cleaning her ass before dropping the paper into the toilet, nearly onto the two girls. Both of them are blinded slightly as Radders stands up and light fills the bowl again. Radders looks down at the two girls swimming around in the slop of her shit "Wow I really did have to shit didn't I? What a mess, I guess the only thing to do now is clean it up. And once again, I'm sorry Nina, didn't mean for you to end up here too but, I'm not pulling you out of the shit now. Look on the bright side though, at least you won't be leaving alone. Bye bye!" Radders says as she pushes the lever of the toilet, both Nina and Mousie scream together as the water begins to swirl around them before pulling both of them under and sucking them away down the toilet and into the sewers to die.

Radders doesn't pay it a second thought and washes her hands before heading out "I wonder if anyone is in the livestream room." she asks herself she peer in the window and sees the two tiny forms of Hannah and Kim on the desks. "I think it's about time I used my "secret weapon" she says gripping her massive cock in her pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Kim are in for some of their own "fun"

Radders opens the door to the livestream room and makes her way inside and up to the two tiny figures of Kim and Hannah. "Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? A couple of shrunken sluts for me to use I see." she says sitting in one of the chairs in front of the two girls. "Radders?! Do you know what's going on here?! Why have we shrunk?!" Hannah's tiny voice calls out to the giantess. "Oh that was me playing with magic, I didn't think it would actually work but here we are. I've been having a lot of fun though." "FUN?!?! What the FUCK is wrong with you?!?!" Hannah screams at the massive goddess sitting before her. 

"You know Hannah, you should really be nicer to someone who could squash you like a bug with little to no effort." Radders says calmly rubbing the front of her pants. "If you want me to help, you'll have to please me as your goddess." She stands up and undoes her pants pulling out her 9" cock and dropping it on the table in front of Hannah and Kim. "Make me cum and I'll let you live, refuse and I'll squash you like the bugs you are." Kim looks at Hannah who is still furious "We don't have a choice, I don't want to die Hannah."

Kim moves up to the head of Radders cock and begins to lick the tip of Radders' cock. "See Hannah, Kim knows what she has to do, I want both of you to strip for me." Radders commands and Kim is happy to oblige Hannah however, shouts "Fuck you!! You can't treat us like this you giant bitch!! When we get back to normal you're going to jail!!" Radders face turns to annoyance "Back to normal? You're never gonna get back to normal Hannah, because now, you're gonna die" Radders grabs Hannah and tears her clothes off before pressing her feet into the slit of her cock, which opens and begins to pull her in. "What are you doing!? Let me go!!" Hannah shouts "Kim do something!" Kim has undressed and is patiently waiting, obeying her goddess. 

Hannah slips up to her stomach, sinking deeper and faster into Radders' cock "Someone help me!! I don't want to die in Radders' cock!!!" Hannah's cries fall on deaf ears as she is finally pulled completely into Radders' massive cock. "Fuck she feels so good wiggling down my cock. I hope you're happy Hannah you're about to become a nice load of cum for me." Radders massages her balls tossing Hannah around inside of them. Hannah is covered in hot cum that makes her body tingle. "What's happening to me?!!" she yells as she feels her body start to melt into cum.

"Well Kim, now it's just you. I hope you do better than Hannah did." She drops her cock back in front of Kim who quickly gets to work. Kim licks the tip of the cock and rubs her body against it. "Mmmm you really know how to work a cock don't you Kim?" Radders moans. Kim is taken by surprise as Radders grabs her and holds her against her cock and begins jerking off with Kim. "Oh fuck this feels so good, it's a shame I'm gonna have to kill you Kim." Kim's eyes go wide at these words. "Radders I've been a good girl, please don't kill me!" Kim's cries for mercy turn Radders on even more and she has an appropriate for her. 

Radders grabs one of the cups they were drinking out of during their stream and dumps out it's contents. She drops Kim into the cup and begins furiously stroking her cock into the cup. Kim looks up on horror realizing what she's gonna do "Radders please no!! Don't do this!!" Radders doesn't listen as she feels her now full balls, after digesting Hannah and turning her into cum, churning and getting ready to burst. "Ohhhhh FUCK!!!! Drown in the melting remains of that blonde whore!!!!!" Radders shouts as her cock bursts into the cup filling it quickly and completely. Kim is at the mercy of the torrent of cum as it hits her full on knocking her down and sticking her to the bottom of the cup. 

Radders waits a few moments, watching the cup, until the bubbles stop and Kim has finally died. "It's been fun Kim but, I've got others who need to learn their place, but I can't let all of this go to waste." She says picking up the cup and drinking it's contents. As she finishes the cup the last thing is Kim's body that drops in to her mouth. Radders, rather than just swallow her, chews her up, grinding her bones and body into nothing before swallowing what's left. "Delicious, now who else is here today OH! that's right! Zoey and Fiona came down for the week! I have to go find them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radders finds the dyke duo and has some fun with them and a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long while but I'm gonna try to get back into writing more often. Hope you enjoy!

After enjoying drinking Hannah and Kim, Radders makes her way around the office looking for Zoey and Fiona. Eventually finding them near the editor's room she picks them both up in her hands "Oh there you are, now what should I do to you two?" Suddenly she hears a sound behind her, like someone is coming. "Who could still be walking around, I shrunk everyone." she tells herself. Rounding the corner, she sees the face of the shady lady herself, Gee. "Radders! What's going on where is everyone?" Gee asks confused "Oh umm well I shrunk them down to use as my toys, I guess you weren't in the office when it happened." "Yeah lucky me right haha, who do you have there?" Gee asks pointing at Radders' hands "It's Zoey and Fiona, I was trying to think of what I could do to them, I already ate Becky, squashed Leo, flushed Nina and Mousie and I melted Hannah into cum in my cock and drowned Kim in it, then drank them both." Radders says all this with a voice of glee.

"Maybe I could help, you said you have a cock? I haven't been fucked by a big cock for a while, why not fuck one of them into my pussy. Fitting end for a lesbian wouldn't you think?" Gee asks looking at both Zoey and Fiona who have terrified looks on their faces. "That's a great idea Gee! But which one should we do and what should we do with the other one?" Radders asks practically drooling at the thought of fucking Gee. "You should melt the other into cum and spray them into me onto the other one. Let's put Zoey in my cunt and melt Fiona, decorate Zoey with her girlfriends cum remains." Radders' cock is quickly hardening in her pants now "That's perfect I love it let's do this, I want you so bad." Radders and Gee go into the kitchen and Radders wastes no time getting her huge cock out "Radders please don't do this to me!! I don't wanna die!!" Fiona cries looking down at the huge shaft she's about to be dropped into. "Leave my girlfriend alone you monsters!" Zoey also protests. 

Gee slowly removes her tight waist high jeans to reveal her plump little ass and tight dripping pussy "You two tiny sluts should just shut up and enjoy what's about to happen." she says laying on the table and spreading her legs for Radder's cock. "Fuck Gee your pussy looks amazing, let's get you a closer look Zoey" Radders places Zoey at Gee's entrance and slowly pushes her inside while she screams and Gee moans. "Alright Fiona, your turn honey!" she places Fiona's feet into her cock and begins sucking her in moaning in pleasure as she does. "Radders!! your fucking bitch get me out of your cock!!" Fiona keeps screaming until Radders simply pushes her in with her finger and Fiona slides down her cock into her huge balls. Radders slowly pushes her huge cock into Gee's awaiting pussy the head pushing Zoey deeper into the warm wet hole while Fiona screams for help as her body is turned into cum. "Fifi!! please don't die!" Zoey cries but doesn't get a response "Fifi...? Fiona!!!" Zoey cries as she realizes her girlfriend is now nothing more than a load of Radders' creamy spunk.

Meanwhile Gee has wrapped her legs around adder's waist and is screaming her name as Radders pounds into her wet pussy pinning Zoey against the entrance to Gee's womb and she is pounded by the cock. "Fuck Gee, I'm getting close! I'm gonna blast that lesbian slut with her slutty girlfriends remains!!" "Do it Radders!! paint that slut with your load!! Fill me up!!" Gee begs and soon Radders cock spasms and Zoey see the slit flare and a torrent of cum sprays out into her face nearly drowning her in the amount that comes out but more and more spunk is pumped into Gees pussy until finally Radders pulls out and the cum begins leaking from the shady lady's gaping pussy. AS the cum leaks out onto the table the body of Zoey also slides out but to her surprise she begins coughing and breathing having somehow survived. "Well well well, I'm impressed missy. You did much better than Kim did with my load, tell you what, you be my toy and do what I say from now on and I won't kill you. Sound like a deal?" Radders says to so as she slides around trying to stand up in what used to be the love of her life. "I...I...I guess so... What other choice do I have..." Zoey responds defeated.

"Great!" Radders says excitedly picking her up and dropping her into her pants as she tucks her cock away "Be sure to keep my cock clean so it's ready for the next slut okay honey?" she buttons herself up "Hey Gee that was incredible we definitely have to do this again, enjoy Fiona being inside you!" she heads off looking for more prey and Gee slowly gets up to clean herself up.


End file.
